danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chiaki Nanami (SI)
Chiaki Nanami '(七海 千秋 ''Nanami Chiaki) jest jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair|'''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair]] Chiaki nosi tytuł Superlicealny Gracz (超高校級の「ゲーマー」''chō kōkō kyū no “''gēmā.”) W Rozdziale 5, używając swojego szczęścia Nagito wrobił Chiaki w jego śmierć. Po ujawnieniu, że dziewczyna to zdrajczyni, wraz z Usami, wykonano na niej egzekucje. Później okazuje się, iż Chiaki jest Sztuczną Inteligencją stworzoną przez Superlicealnego Programistę, Chihiro Fujisaki i zmodyfikowanego przez starszego brata, Alter Ego. SI pracowała dla Fundacji Przyszłości. W Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, ukazano, że została stworzona, dzięki myślom i wspomnieniom klasy 77 B. Ich pragnienie spotkania przewodniczącej, było powodem utworzenia się formy SI Chiaki. Wygląd SI wygląda jak Chiaki z rzeczywistego życia. Chiaki ma jasnoróżowe włosy z lekko podkręconymi końcówkami. Zawsze ma na głowie spinkę w kształcie statku kosmicznego z Galagi. Oprócz tego, jest bardzo blada. Nosi niezapiętą czarnozieloną bluzę z kapturem oraz kremową spódnicę. Dziewczynę najczęściej można zobaczyć z plecakiem w kształcie kota. Pod bluzą nosi białą, zapiętą koszulkę, przewiązaną pudrową wstążką nad dekoltem. Na nogi zakłada czarne podkolanówki i jasne obuwie. Osobowość Chiaki na ogół jest osobą cichą i ospałą, ale staje się bardziej żywiołowa, kiedy rozmawia o grach. Posiada dosyć nietypowe nawyki, jak zasypianie, kiedy gra w grę, czy robienie długich przerw podczas rozmowy, aby pomyśleć o wszystkim co chce powiedzieć. Czasami nawet zasypia w pozycji stojącej albo, gdy gra w grę to zapomina oddychać. Chiaki zawsze zachowuje spokój, nawet raz powiedziała, iż nigdy nie podniosła głosu. Podczas rozpraw klasowych często pomaga Hajime, a także zauważa najważniejsze rzeczy. Może być przerażająco bezpośrednia, czasami nawet może zapomnieć o wzięciu pod uwagę uczuć innych. Mimo niezwykłych zdolności analizy, Nanami kuleje z podstawowych rzeczy - np. nie wie skąd pochodzi mleko (jednak powiedziała, że wie w jaki sposób powstają dzieci). Nie do końca rozumie czym jest miłość, lecz ciekawi się tym tematem. Często także czuje się źle wśród zwierząt, ponieważ są nieprzewidywalne, a także kiedy się je dotyka czuje ciepło, co według Chiaki jest "lekko straszne". Okazjonalnie się raduje i stara pożartować z Hajime, lecz te żarty są troszkę dziwne, czasami nawet niepokojące. Chiaki na ogół kończy swoją wypowiedź negatywną końcówką, nawet, kiedy ma na myśli komplement lub próbuje podnieść kogoś na duchu, jak np. "...tak myślę" albo "Może...". Hajime raz powiedział, że chciałby, aby kiedyś Chiaki skończyła swoją wypowiedź pozytywnie. Nanami naprawdę dba i pragnie wszystkich chronić. Nienawidzi morderstw bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Jest najmilsza wobec Monomi oraz rozumie myślenie Nagito, lecz jego zachowania bardzo ją irytują. Chiaki wydaje się być młodą SI, gdyż jej pismo lub obrazki, przypominają robotę dziecka. Zdolności Superlicealny Gracz Chiaki to Superlicealny Gracz, utalentowana osoba, która jest bardzo dobra w każdej grze. Zawsze znajdzie sposób, aby podczas grania dobrze się bawić. Tłumaczy, iż granie w gry jest dla zabawy, a nie dla zwycięstwa czy porażki. Jednak Chiaki posiada problem w jednym typie gier: Symulatory Randkowania. Dziewczyna tak bardzo skupia się na grach, że czasami zapomina spać lub nawet oddychać. Historia Podczas Tragedii Jako SI, Chiaki istniała jedynie przez kilka lat w Neo World Program. Stworzona ją albo przed, albo po rozpoczęciu Tragedii. Wraz z jej "siostrą" Usami, pracowała dla Fundacji Przyszłości. Obserwowała innych na wirtualnej wyspie Jabberwock. Utworzył ją Chihiro wraz z jego ojcem, jednak SI nie posiada z nim żadnych wspomnień. Prawdopodobnie, po śmierci Chihiro, zmodyfikował ją Alter Ego. [[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair|'Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair']] Odcinek 11 - Żegna''j, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei'' Wewnątrz Neo World Program, Chiaki gra w Galę Omega do czasu, aż wita się z nią Hajime. Dziewczyna przedstawia się jako Superlicealny Gracz. Oboje uściskają sobie ręce. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prolog - Witaj na Dangan wyspie! Panika na Przerażającej Wycieczce Szkolnej!? Kiedy Monokuma przejmuję kontrolę nad wyspą i zaczyna Grę Wzajemnego Zabijania, Chiaki wydaje się być niewzruszona. Nie wierzy, że ktokolwiek zacząłby mordować. Gdy Hajime po raz pierwszy spotyka Chiaki, dziewczyna jest pochłonięta grą do czasu, aż Nagito ją woła. SI w dość dziwny sposób się wita, twierdząc, iż nie potrafi prowadzić konwersacji. Chiaki podczas całej rozmowy nie odwróciła wzroku od swojej gry. Skończyła rozmowę mówiąc, że jest zmęczona. Rozdział 1 - Przeznaczona Rozpacz W pierwszym rozdziale, Chiaki martwiła się o to, że Monokuma może zepsuć przyjęcie, które zorganizował Superlicealny Oszust, dlatego została na zewnątrz hotelu i obserwowała wejście. Dziewczyna zauważa Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, który chodził koło domku. Dzięki temu, Fuyuhiko miał alibi, gdyż nie wszedł on ani razu do budynku. Chiaki wraz z Gundhamem Tanaką znaleźli niewielką przestrzeń pod domkiem, którą winowajca użył, żeby popełnić morderstwo. Rozdział 2 - Morze i Kara, Grzech i Kokosy W drugim rozdziale, Chiaki wraz z innymi dziewczynami urządziły na plaży babską imprezę. Później, kiedy Monokuma dał kolejny motyw, zwany Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, ''była podekscytowana, ponieważ uwielbiała serię tych gier. '' Dzięki swojemu talentowi, Chiaki pomogła Hajime znaleźć Prawdziwe Zakończenie, które ukazało, że gra opierała się na prawdziwych zdarzeniach. Rozdział 3 - Uwięzieni przez Woń Oceanu Żeby uniknąć zachorowania na Gorączkę Rozpaczy, Chiaki wraz z Sonią, Gundhamem, Kazuichim i Hiyoko poszli do motelu, położonego na trzeciej wyspie. Chiaki odkryła istotną rzecz, która miała duży wpływa na przebieg rozprawy klasowej: czarna kurtyna w pokoju spotkań w szpitalu, została użyta przez mordercę, aby zmylić ich o to, gdzie miało miejsce morderstwo. Rozdział 4 - Czy Superlicealne Roboty Śnią o Zegarach Elektrycznych? Chiaki i inni zwiedzali czwartą wyspę, jednak wsiedli na kolejkę górską, która była pułapką zastawioną przez Monokumę. W Funhouse, dziewczyna powstrzymała Hajime przed wejściem do Final Dead Room. Z pomocą Nagito, ona i Hajime odnaleźli winowajcę. Rozdział 5 - Uśmiechnij się do Nadziei w Imieniu Rozpaczy Okazało się, że Chiaki była sprawcą. Próbowała ugasić ogień, ale przez chęć Nagito do odkrycia zdrajcy, dziewczyna przypadkowo go zabiła. Chiaki wyznała wszystkim całą prawdę o sobie. Szczęście Nagito sprawiło, iż SI została mordercą, mimo tego, że Komaeda starał się ją utrzymać przy życiu, żeby nie została pochłonięta przez rozpacz. Potem na niej i Monomi wykonano egzekucję. Rozdział 6 - To Koniec, Żegnaj Akademio Rozpaczy Pomimo tego, że Nanami nie żyje, Chiaki pojawia się w myślach Hajime. Pociesza go, stwierdzając, iż każdy z nich może stworzyć swoją własną przyszłość, lecz aby to osiągnąć, muszą pokonać SI Junko Enoshimy oraz nie poddać się rozpaczy. Epilog - Dzień przed Przyszłością Po wyłączeniu Neo World Program, Chiaki mówi, że nigdy o nich nie zapomni i zawsze będą przyjaciółmi. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Wraz z innymi ocalałymi, Chiaki pojawia się jako cameo w Super Danganronpa 2.5. Side - Hope: Akademia Nadziei i Uczniowie Rozpaczy Na statku, trzymając w ręku Usami, Chiaki pojawia się jako kawałek wspomnień Hajime. Wspomina czasy, jak pierwszy raz spotkali się w Neo World Program. Tłumaczy, że dzięki pragnieniu byłej klasy 77B, SI przyjęła formę prawdziwej Chiaki. Wiedziała, iż nie jest tą samą Nanami, jednak zaznaczyła, że mimo to, mogli ją ponownie zobaczyć. Dziewczyna stwierdza, iż razem udało im się stworzyć cud. Hajime odpowiada, że takie zakończenie nie jest złe, po czym SI. się zgadza. Oboje spoglądają na wschodzące słońce, mówiąc, iż wszyscy mogą osiągnąć przyszłość taką, jaką zapragną. Po tych słowach, Chiaki po raz ostatni się uśmiecha do Hajime. Chłopak odchodzi, a Nanami ostatecznie zanika. Relacje Cytaty * "Jestem Chiaki Nanami, Superlicealny Gracz. Gry są moim hobby i uwielbiam wszystkie typy... Miło mi cię poznać." * "Nie uważasz, że jest coś o wiele ważniejszego niż posiadanie talentu?" * "Uwierz w siebie...Jeżeli tego nie potrafisz...to nie ma znaczenia ile talentów posiadasz, wciąż nie będziesz w stanie trzymać głowę do góry..." * "Hmm, kiedy gram, mam skłonność do zapominania o spaniu. Czasami nawet zapominam oddychać." * "Im bardziej o tym myślę, tym bardziej ta sytuacja przypomina jakąś niedorzeczną grę akcji." * "Hm, jak powinnam to powiedzieć? Lubię to, ale granie to moje życie. Czy może życie jest po prostu grą?" * "To nie jest gra, jeżeli nie bawisz się przy niej dobrze. To nie będzie miało znaczenia, jeśli będziesz się skupiać jedynie na wygrywaniu lub przegrywaniu." * "Są ciepłe kiedy je dotykasz, wiesz? To... odrobinę straszne. Trudno zgadnąć co mają zamiar zrobić..." (mówiąc o zwierzętach) * "Jeżeli nauczysz mnie wielu rzeczy, to w porządku...tak myślę." (do Hajime Hinaty) * "Obsesja nad czymś, niczego nie rozwiąże, prawda? Tak, powinnam przestać się zastanawiać i zagrać w gry." * "Widocznie...był bardzo mężny, kiedy skupiał się przed swoim laptopem." (mówiąc o jej ojcu, twórcy Alter Ego, Chihiro Fujisaki) * "W przeciwieństwie do mnie, twoje ręce i klatka piersiowa jest dobrze zbudowana. Zdecydowanie jesteś chłopakiem." (do Hajime) * "Wciąż jest wiele rzeczy, których nie rozumiem." * "Na przykład, wiem w jaki sposób powstają dzieci, ale nie rozumiem jak się w kimś zakochać...Coś takiego." * "Chcę wiedzieć więcej o wielu rzeczach! Ponieważ jeżeli będę, zrozumiem o wiele więcej...Tak myślę." * "Tak długo, jak pozostawiam to tobie...Nie powiem ci, żebyś zrobił to jak najlepiej, ale no cóż, powinieneś już zacząć." (do Hajime) * "Um...Nie uważam, że wiara i wątpienie są całkowitymi przeciwieństwami." * "Jeżeli nie ma miejsca dla zwątpienia, to też nie ma powodu, żeby wierzyć, czyż nie?" * "Jeżeli chcesz w kogoś wierzyć...to najpierw musisz przezwyciężyć zwątpienie." * "Wiara bez zwątpienia...jest zwykłym kłamstwem." * "Dlatego... musimy zostać razem, aż do samego końca. Wtedy, w końcu będziemy mogli pozbyć się łańcuchów rozpaczy." * "To jest twoja nagroda. Im bardziej się kłócisz, w tym większy wpadasz dół... Kłamałaś, czyż nie? (do Mikan Tsumiki) * "Nie...zapomnę nikogo z was...Ja...nigdy, przenigdy zapomnę...Nawet po tym...zawsze będę was skądś wspierać...ponieważ będziemy przyjaciółmi na zawsze." * "Hej, Nagito... Wybacz, ale mógłbyś przestać się odzywać?" (do Nagito Komaedy) * "NIE, TO NIEPRAWDA!" (Z Hajime) * "...Nawet jeśli znowu mnie zdradzono, chcę we wszystkich wierzyć. Nieważne ile razy będę zdradzona...Wciąż chcę w was wierzyć." * "Niemożliwym jest to rozwiązać samemu...więc razem o tym pomyślmy. Właśnie w ten sposób... dotarliśmy tak daleko." * "Boję się zacząć głosować, skoro wciąż pozostała tajemnica." * "Zdrajcy, którzy nie mają prawa myśleć, że są inni od wszystkich...Zdrajcy, którzy mogą być z innymi tylko jako zdrajcy... ponieważ taka jest ich egzystencja... Mogą istnieć jedynie jako zdrajcy..." * "...Oj, całkowicie zgadłeś! Jak oczekiwałam... Tak, masz rację... Jestem zdrajcą." * "Może... chciałam chronić wszystkich, niezależnie od ceny." * "...Możecie przeżyć, dzięki uwierzeniu we mnie." * "Nie musicie się martwić. Uwierzcie we mnie...i oddajcie swój głos." * "Nawet jeżeli chcesz latać, nie możesz, prawda? Nawet jeżeli chcesz pływać gdziekolwiek pragniesz, nie możesz, prawda? Tak samo jest ze mną..." * "Uwierzmy we wszystkich...i zostawmy im resztę..." (do Monomi) * "Żegnajcie wszyscy...w porządku...Jasna przyszłość zawsze będzie na was czekać. To prawda...całkowita prawda...ponieważ...wiem." * “góragóra0'&'&dółdół*+ ^^lewoprawolewoprawoabstart:(wybaczcie&'fludzie&)nie&traćcie<” (nawiązanie do Konami Code) * "...Nigdy o mnie nie zapomnij. Nawet jeśli stąd wyjdziesz..." (do Hajime) * "Dopóki wszyscy będą przeć naprzód ku przyszłości, którą razem stworzyliśmy... Nigdy nie zniknę." * "To, po co żyłam, walczyłam i ryzykowałam życie, wciąż istnieje." * "Nawet jeśli świat jest tylko grą, wy nie jesteście jej częścią." * "Nie musicie wybierać przyszłości...powinniście ją stworzyć." * "Gry nie są zabawne, kiedy łatwo je przejść." * "Dalej, chodźmy. Razem stworzymy własną przyszłość." Ciekawostki * Nanami (七海) znaczy "Siedem Mórz", a Chiaki (千秋) "Tysiąc Jesieni". * Chiaki ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co jej twórca, Chihiro. ** Podobnie, Chiaki i Chihiro mają w swoim imieniu znak kanji, 千 chi, ''który oznacza "tysiąc". ** Posiadają oni także podobne ilustracje, jednak jedyną różnicą jest to, że Chihiro siedzi na krześle oraz otaczają go komputery, a Chiaki siedzi na podłodze, otoczona przez konsole. * Lubi ona każde gry, nawet te najgorsze, z wyjątkiem symulatorów randek, czyli jedyny typ gry, w którym jest słaba. * W jej free-times, Chiaki będzie nawiązywać do różnych gier jak np. "Trio The Punch" czy "Dead Rising". * Chiaki nie przepada za pływaniem, ponieważ boi się, że podczas tego zaśnie i się utopi. * Dziewczyna nie wiedziała o istnieniu dniu dziewczyn (Hinamatsuri), święcie, podczas którego w Japonii modlą się o zdrowie swoich córek, do czasu, aż powiedział jej o tym Hajime. To jest niewielka podpowiedź do tego, iż Chiaki to SI. * Egzekucja Chiaki SI była ostatnią oficjalną, gdy jej prawdziwego odpowiednika była pierwszą oficjalną egzekucją. ** Śmierć Chiaki w Side: Despair jest bardzo podobna do śmierci Mukuro w ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc;'' ''bycie przebitym przez mnóstwo włóczni. Śmierć była także aktem zdrady bliskich im osób (Junko w przypadku Mukuro i Chisa w przypadku Chiaki). ** Ciekawe, śmierć SI Chiaki także była podobna do śmierci Junko; obie przeszły przez długą sekwencję bolesnych zdarzeń, nim ostatecznie zostały zgniecione. *** Rozważając te fakty, warto wspomnieć że Mukuro była pierwszą osobą do egzekucji, a Junko ostatnią. * Chiaki jako jedyna z ośmiu innych postaci, które ukazano jest na okładce Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days, ale nie na jej plakacie promocyjnym. * Według Kazutaka Kodaki, Chiaki, która pojawiła się pomóc Hajime, podczas Rozdziału 6 w ''Danganronpa 2 ''nie czuła tego samego co Chiaki, która była przez większość gry, co dało mu myśl istnienia jeszcze jednej, innej Chiaki - jej prawdziwego odpowiednika. ru:Чиаки Нанами (ИИ) es:Chiaki Nanami (AI) fr:Chiaki Nanami en:Chiaki Nanami (AI) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Kobieta